We were never meant to be,We just happened,,sequel
by RoseRed2889
Summary: this is a continuation of Heaven for one, Hell for some. hope you enjoy. all of those who read this story, please read chapter 8, as i realised that i'd left it out. now it's finished. thanks for taking the time to read, and please review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

so, let's get started shall we. if you haven't read my first story, pls read it, it's good. it contains adult themes and sexual content. what can i say, the characters in my stories are adults, and adults+sex= fun  
so, like you must already know, this is about Rose, once a normal woman of 20, now a genetically inhanced woman as the result of being Wesker's successful experiment and his faithful partner in mostly anything.  
for more details, pls read previous story.  
thanks alot to all my readers.

**Chapter 1-Memories**

looking over the open fields, i remembered the first time i had ever set foot on the very front steps that were now within view beneath my balcony. months had passed since then, almost 16 months to be exact. when i took the time to think about how i got here, i always remembered the way i was,before i'd met Wesker, in desgust. i had been weak and well, average.

looking down at my body, i touched the diamond i had around my neck, which i always wore whenever i could. this had become my trademark. always on me, whether around my neck or in my bag somewhere. my hand went down to my stomache,to the slight mark of the scar i had there.

_my first battle wound, and i wore it with pride._

i smiled at the thought, it had been my stupid arrogance. i thought those mutants would be an easy kill. but i'm wiser now. other wounds had once marked my body, but my body had become stronger, and now scars faded within days. only this one had been deep enough to remain. only noticable up close, i liked the way it felt under my fingertips.  
_it gives me character...._i thought with a sly smile..._and it also gave way for Wesker's feelings to come out._

ah, Wesker. i had spent more than a year by his side. matching his stride on his path to beating White Umbrella. we had come far. i was 21 years old...young and beautiful, thanks to him. stronger than i could have ever been.  
the sun was getting hotter, and since Wesker was down in the labs, i decided to go by the newly finsihed pool and get some sun. i may be serious on my missions, but here....i could be my silly old self, i WAS only 21 anyway. and come to think of it...Wesker had never said how old he was. i thought along the lines of 40-something. but oh, his body did not show.  
_anyway,gotta get some sun. the last few days on that piece of ice near the Antartica had almost given me frost-bite._

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

setting her towel on the deck-chair, she stretched out.  
some of the younger staff in charge of the gardens and the pool area stared. i couldn't stop myself either. how much i had changed with her by my side. the on-going competition with other pharmacutical companies had become a mere pass-time. i had a new obsession. and Rose was not complaining. i gave her whatever she asked for. and what i liked most about her was that she didn't ask for much.  
she was a gun-blazing, zombie-killing and target-reaching junkie. she had loved the fact that all of the games about Resident Evil had been so spot on to what was really happening beneath the reality everyone else lived. so every once in a while, she went on a few missions. and i admit, it had brought me back to what had attrackted me in the first place to all of this. which was that feeling you get when you outsmart everyone else and get a sample of a virus which you hadn't put the time to evolve.

_and oh, she loved being bad almost as much as me_.

she was not into being the hero. eventhough she usually became one in the process.

her last mission came to mind._ it was a retreaval mission. all i needed were some eveluation papers from White Umbrella's head office in Paris. but on her scouting trip, she had rescued a 6 year-old from the basement facility of said corporation. the girl had been a french girl of unknown importance. Rose had the idea that she was about to be tested for the newly Las Plagas evolution. she had seen various specimans in the basement facility.__  
_  
she took off her robe, getting my mind back to her, revealing slightly toned abs, long silky legs and strong arms. she put on her black sun-hat and sat down on the deck-chair. she started lotioning her lightly tanned skin and every man within a two mile radius sighed.  
she was wearing a white bikini. the top had several straps, some just for fashion puposes. the bottom was very small, showing off her tight high ass. then our eyes met and she smiled.  
she got up and gave her back to me. i could see her put some lotion on her hands and start rubbing it on her tighs, still with her back to me. then she bent down to her toes. her butt up high, giving the best view of all. i felt my pants get bigger.

_such a tease.._

with her ass still in the air, she looked back at me with a smirk on her face. then she straightened up and dove into the pool. snapping me out of my daze, i saw my staff still entranced and i coughed from behind the glass door of my office, and they all went back to their appointed tasks.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

_it was good to be back._

i had to tell Wesker that i was going to take some time off from all this running around. maybe a week. i haden't had a proper fuck from him in 14 days too. and i was getting hot...maybe i should interrupt him sometime today.

looking at myself in the mirror, i liked what i saw. golden hair down past my shoulders, down to the middle of my back with straight bangs to my eyebrows. the necklace firmly in its place. my eyes went lower. clad only in my underwear. a pair of black panties and a bra to match. both of which had straps of blue lace in an intricate design. i put on the sexiest pair of black high heels with bright blue straps in the front and a black satin robe which went down just enough to cover my ass.

i left my room and made my way to Wesker's office. knowing full well that he was there, as always.

i marched the empty halls, my robe barely closed.

i didn't mind, everyone was used to my way of dressing.

besides, everyone also knew that i was sleeping with the boss.

i opened the door. the office lights dimmed down as always. Wesker was at his table, sitting in his high-backed chair on the phone. he stopped talking when he looked up at me from behind his dark-tinted sunglasses. he hung up the phone without another word and took his glasses off, while signalling me to come closer. just the sight of him made me wet. i swayed my hips for him. letting the robe open up to reveal my lack of clothing. i made a detour to the sound system he had on the wall and found my favourite playlist and put my currently favourite song. Give it to me right by Melanie Fiona. the music blarred a permanent truth about us and i put it on repeat. i loved this song.

i walked over to my waiting lover.

he touched my neck, the necklace, then snaking his hands to my chest. not touching my breasts, he pulled at the open robe and it fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2-Give it to me right

i felt his lips on my neck. his hot breath and gentle kisses gave away nothing of the urgency that he had too felt. until his hands touched my back. he pressed me close to him, and the harsh materials scratched at my skin. i could feel my lips turn red as our kisses became more passionate. i broke the kiss and sat on the desk, lifting one leg over his head, settling myself with one leg on each of his sides. i pulled him up and got his jacket and shirt off as fast as i could without getting clumsy. i was going for his belt when he pulled away and put both of his hands on the lining of my panties. he pulled them off, and licked his lips upon seeing my shaven pussy. i rested my wieght on my elbows and wrapped one leg aroung his waist, pulling him nearer. i could see his bulge getting bigger.

i closed my eyes, wanting him to get the hint that i was more than ready. leaning my head back i moaned.

he had gotten down to my pussy. his tongue working its magic on my hot mound. hands all over my body. working their way up to my nipples. both hands pinching and rubbing me in all the right places. i called out his name in ecstasy. and the next i knew he was on top of me. pumping ferociously. i smiled at him and tightened my vaginal muscles. knowing the effect it had on both of us. he closed his eyes and let out a low growl.

i lifted myself up to his ear..."harder" i said in a raspy voice. i was going to get the most out of him tonight. and just seeing the look on his face when he heard my voice made me shiver.

he put his hands on the desk and pushed his throbbing dick in me so hard that i swear the desk moved. by this point i was screaming.

"oh god......GOD"

xxxxxx

Wesker's P.O.V

i lifted her up roughly. and put her on the floor. turing around and pushing her head down, making her tight ass go up, i positioned my dick near her wet and red pussy and pushed inside her fast...

"god has nothing to with this"

her moans filling the office made me cum inside. hot wet flesh enveloping my dick while it poured all my juices inside this gorgeous body.

i pulled at her hair, making her scream in surprise. grabbing one breast with my free hand, i kept on pumping. not nearly ready for this to be over. we both moaned, our bodies gleaming with sweat. a mixture of cum sliding down her toned legs. letting go of her hair i touched her burning pussy lips. she leaned her head back and rested it on my shoulder. her eyes were closed and a bead of sweat was coarsing down her hair line. i kissed her neck and bit down on the sweet flesh. leaving a tinted mark on her silky skin i felt another climax getting near. i let go of her body, getting once again in a doggy style. i pushed and pulled it in and out of her.

i put my hands on her hips, pulling her to me, pushing my hard erection in deeper. feeling her muscles tighten aroung my dick, i felt her orgasm. i gave her three quick and deep thrusts.

xxxxxx

Rose's P.O.V

hearing Wesker's animalistic growls behind me, i felt hot liquid flowing inside me. i let my body relax and fell to the floor. rolling around to face my lover. i saw his god-like body covered with sweat. his features serious and silent. i smirked and licked my upper-lip.

"that was one HELL of a work-out" i layed down on the floor and i noticed that the song had was almost over, for the second time. he went to his desk, his ass in plain view.

_god he looks good_...i smirked, some things never change. he took a remote and turned the stereo off and turned on the CCTV monitors on instead.

"why really, i never could understand your taste in music Rose" he was getting dressed, and i just stood there, on the floor, gaining my strength. i propped myself on my elbows.

"it said everything i wanted to say honey. and you know me...every song listen to means something to me. and this was spot on to what i wanted from you." i giggled, feeling my flesh get chilly. he sat down and started typing on his laptop.

"honey, i was gonna take a week off. you know, get a tan. work out a bit. what'd you think?" i looked up at him from the floor. running my hand over the wall-to-wall carpet. it was so soft. then his voice came to my ears.

"you can have three days. then we need to go back to you native island. i was informed by a member of the BAU that they just sent a few members from the rescue team, but they didn't report back. so they sent an agent who is specially trained for these situations to check up on everything. looks like White Umbrella has set up camp there. and they have been using the townspeople,by injecting them with a small dose of the Las Plagas, to ward off any trespassers. and the fact that you can understand the language is of great advantage to me."

the mention of the BAU brought back unsettled feelings. i knew that it was Leon who would be going back.

during the months that had passed, i had not come face to face with him. and i had to admit, i was looking forward to showing off in front of him a bit. but with Wesker on this mission with me, it was going to be nothing short of interesting.

......

i could feel Wesker near the specialised gym i was in. then i saw him behind the reinforced glass window on the wall. i was just finishing off the last to specimen from the Hunter project. half-human and half-reptile. scaley-green skin oozing sticky mucos from their pours. three were already dead. i was getting off on the challenge. these Hunters were impressive, solid muscle made their bodies, although speed was not their main advantage, the strength and survivol tactics made up for their short-comings. sneaking a peek at Wesker, he was getting agitated, i could sense him. so i reluctantly got out my gun and shot them point blank in the head. five bullets from my 9mm Punisher was all it took. i was a bit frustrated that i had to use my gun. i had taken down the other three without using any weapons. i needed to test out my skill in battle. and i already knew how to use guns. i got out of the room all sweaty and covered in blood. it had to be important for Wesker to disturb my training session. and i soon found out, that it was.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3- Mission objective: save me

"i need you to get ready in five minutes. we have to leave for ......... now. i just got wind that the up-and-coming White Umbrella facility had been trying to contact you for a while. it is of grave importance that you get to them right away. as planned, i will come with you. it is in my knowledge that they have the Las Plagas sample in their mists. and as you already know, i have been after it for the past two years. the last spy i sent came back empty handed."

we had been walking to his office the whole time, but at the mention of another spy, Ada came to mind. i stayed silent. knowing that every word he was saying would be of great value to me. this was, in fact, my briefing. there was obviously no time to lose.

i bumped straight into him, aparently, he had stopped which i had failed to notice. i smiled at him, hoping i could get away and at least take a quick shower and change.

"i hope you realise the trust i am putting in you. eventhough i am coming with you, you will enter the head offices alone. they will test you. i did not get where i am without doing what is usually deemed as betrayel, and i was taught by them. you have to be on your toes at every moment. trust no one. no one but me."

he was tense and agitated. two atributs which were strange on Wesker. his office phone was ringing, and i took that chance to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower, running through the hall with a bath towel wrapped around my dripping form, i went to my room and changed.

........

a few minutes later, i was on a plane with Wesker by my side. both in black, Wesker in his usual clean suit. long jacket shaping his tense shoulders. he was talking to the pilot. probably preparing a schedule for pick-up. i was looking at the scenery. fog covered the island. i had been born and raised there. everything had changed for me back then. i had been lucky enough to grab Wesker's attention without knowing. the familiar landscape came clear into view now. downloading the map with all the details to my pocket PC was all that was left to do. with that done. we landed and i got my motorcycle out of the back.

xxxxxx

Wesker's P.O.V

when we landed. i looked at my partner in crime. she looked every bit the part of a good girl gone bad. blonde hair tied in high ponytail, that full bang covering her forhead. black leather jacket with silver zippers on several parts of the jacket, probably just for the fashion. a dark grey tank-top with red bra straps peeking through on her shoulders. the top was tucked into a tight pair of black pants. and then, to finish off her look, in total Rose style, those black high-heels with the blue straps in the front she had worn yesterday.

_how the hell she's able to work in those heels i will never figure out_

she got on her bike and the engine roared to life. the sudden burst of noise broke the silence.

"i thought i taught you better than that" at the comment, she barely shifted.

"i'm expected, right? so let me make some noise"

we had planned on taking different paths to the facility. i will follow me from the shadows. i was quiet the obsessed observer when it came to her on a mission. i just hoped that when faced with Leon, she would not falter.

and being on her native island, i was worried she would be reminded of what she lost when the outbreak occured over a year ago. hopefully,everything i've given her, will overcome all of this.

xxxxxx

Rose's P.O.V

Wesker was around somewhere, my senses never lied. but i was set on enjoying the trip on my new bike. the sun was setting, and i put my sunglasses ontop of my head. the wind in my hair making it lose whatever style i had tried to give it.

now in my natural habitat. i was overcome with emotions which i thought i had long ago buried deep. i had left my family here. i had been to caught up in the whole event. never one to like my life. not before Wesker that is.

familiar sights greeted me. but of the small things were off. shop doors sightly ajar, others opened fully, like the owner had run for his life without a look back. papers blowing in the wind.

and silence. nothing but my engine could be heard. i pressed my ear piece, the ever familiar click connecting me to my superior.

"Wesker, everything's deserted. not a living soul."

i could hear his breath, deep in thought.

"this island hasn't been restored to normal. White Umbrella took that opportunity to make this thier base. some of the zombies and previous escaped experiments for last year may still be here, probably injectedwith the Las Plagas as i was informed. although they should be weak by now. with them not having a live food supply."

my mind went back to the first time i'd opened my eyes to these events. i'd woken up thinking that it would just another boring day. i could NOT have been more wrong. which i was more than happy to be wrong on that occasion.

"so, are they set up in the same place as before?"

"yes, now let's stop talking....someone's up ahead" and another click told me he'd cut off the connection.

i looked ahead, knowing he was right. i could feel thier presence. normal humans, the White Umbrella logo on thier uniform. i was tempted to just shoot them. but i had come to talk to them, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the (figure-)head of White Umbrella.

entering the sterilized office building, the first floor was just like i remembered it. it was fixed now. no broken glass or blood stained walls. the men i had seen on the streets had become my escorts. resting my bike outside, i had a feeling that the upstairs had been changed.

the homey feeling that had once been there was replaced with white walls, offices on every side. several doors marked entry ways to some private office or other. i was escorted to the very last office. the sign outside read,MR ASHFORD.

i laughed at the thought.

_this can't be him though. that little sissy in charge of a corporation as big as this. no way...._

_maybe he's just a name, a figure-head. someone else must be in charge of the companies affairs._

i walked into the room, and it was eleboratly decorated. over-sized furniture made me feel claustrophobic. and there he was. standing up-right to take my hand.

"Ms Rose. a pleasure to meet you"

i was surprised at how tall he was. i had gotten the impression that he would be puney. weak looking. but obviously, the game had not done him justice. blonde hair, almost white, went a little past his ears. red jacket with various medals on it. they had gotten the part of his big ego done right. i could smell his pride from ten feet away. i wondered if Alexia was somewhere around here. but with the confidence he was showing, i think she's in some incubator.

"i'm Mr Alfred Ashford"

i nodded, going along with the formal affair. "pleasure" i said,in a very grown-up tone.

i sat down on the chair in front of his desk

"so...what's this all about Mr Ashford?" my hands where itching to start shooting this up place. with Ashford here, i knew that the Progenitor virus might be somewhere around here. his family had created it, and maybe, if i was lucky, i could also get my hands on the t-Veronica. but i knew Wesker didn't want this to become a gun-slinging mission from the get-go.

he crinkled his features, and spoke.

"so impatient. just like your creator. but alas, i must answer...i have been looking for you because you are a unique specimen. a mutation of sorts which we did not know could be done. i have been notified that you have supirior strength and agility. also, your love for being in a world like this is admirable. not everone is willing to stay involved in these things."

"i know, but what do you need from me Mr Ashford?" i titled my face down, then looked up at him. i could feel him tense up. he was not used to female attention. staying true to his character, i could see that there were ways to get the information i needed from him. but i could not inform Wesker before hand. and i had to admit....the power this would give me...unthinkable. White Umbrella was at her peek. and with Alfred at the very top, i had to get him alone.

"i need you to be on my side. Wesker has taken enough from me. it's high time i return the favour." he flushed as i smiled at him. giving him the look of a giddy teenager.

"what's in it for me? i won't turn my back on someone with Wesker's amount of power just for kicks."

at this he got up and anger flowed from every pore. looking at me with fire in his eyes he mumbled something under his breath at first.

"he has no power more than the Ashford dynasty. i am offering you to be on my side. the side that will enevitably defeat Albert Wesker and take over the AW corporation." going over to the window, as if sensing Wesker that was near by.

"i am offering you to be on the winning side. that should be enough. and i have reason to believe that you can beat Wesker all on your own. you should have nothing to fear. also, i feel has taken a liking to you. one which i never thought Albert Wesker would allow himself to take."

"physical pleasure is not a liking Mr Ashford." i said from behind him. which startled him. i was right at his ear now. the guards along with my escorts looking down at their feet.

"but yes, no harm done if i stay here for a while."

......

Alfred Ashford was showing me to his private lab after some sweet talking and pushing the fact that i might be tempted to help if i only saw what he could acchieve, and what he was capable of.

and he took the bait.

now in the massive white-washed laboratory i was indeed impressed. after several minutes of looking through microscopic lenses and reading tags on test tubes, i set my eyes on a container filled with two blood samples. the shape of a dragon-fly was etched on the container. i took a mental note of where it was. making our way to the far corner of the lab, we heard an explosion coming from the first floor. being in the second basement level, the explosion caused several pieces of concrete from the ceiling to fall all around us.

running to the door, i stopped in my tracks as i felt a familiar human coming to the door in an agitated state. then Chris walked straight into Alfred him back to me. but paying to notice, he looked straight at me.

"have you seen Claire?"

surprised by his lack of accusing words, which i had expected, i stood still and sensed for her. finding her in a room above ground. probably somewhere in the offices on the second floor.

seeing Alfred Ashford infront of me, i picked up a crystal paper-wieght from a table next to me and gave him one hard hit in the back of his head. and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"check the offices on the second floor. i'll be right there."

he nodded and went out the door.

i went back to get some sample of the Progenitor virus Alfred had shown me. and on impulse, i grabbed the dragon-fly container as well. making my way to Claire and Chris, with Alfred long forgotten. i passed several faithfull guards on their way to save their employer. meeting Chris on his way down the stairs with Claire in his arms,who looked fairly dehydrated. but other than that, she'd live. running out of the building i took my bike and walked several paces away before hearing Leon's voice yelling her name. then an explosion drowned everything else.

xxxxxx

Wesker's P.O.V

seeing Chris and Leon put explosives inside the building, i could just imagine that look on Rose's face at the chance for a bit of action. smiling, i knew they were here for Claire. as always, they would get out alive. and knowing Rose, she would do her best to help these genetically inferior beings. but they were not in my way. with Rose getting her hands on various samples during her missions, no one was in my way anymore. and these pesky humans were just flies in my line of sight.

Rose was coming out of the building, along with the wanna-be hero and his sister. i noticed Leon was too close to the building the same time Rose did. but the fire reached something flammable within the labs and the light from the explosion was blinding. fire surrounded Leon, engualfing him in orange flames. Rose reached out, her hand in front of her and i could not believe my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected power.**

Rose's P.O.V

i did not know what i was doing or how i was able to do it. but everything was happening in slow-motion. my instinct took over. my body knew there something that i could do to not let Leon burn. i put my hand up towards him, but the fire had reached him...and then it parted. blowing at his sides, the raging flames went around him. Leon was looking at me. fearing that if he looked at the fire somehow, the spell would be broken. fear in his eyes, mimicking my own expression. i kept my hand up until the flames sub-sided. then i ran for him. Chris dumb-founded, Claire staring blankly at us, but slowly regaining her streangth.  
he ran to reach us. moving past me to see if Claire was OK. then turned his attention to me.  
Wesker came slowly over to us, appearing from the shadows. we all stood there. fire and flames behind us. then Claire broke the silence.  
"that was incredibale. how'd you do that?" she smiled at me, and so did Leon.  
"thanks Rose."  
i ran my fingers through my hair, confused as to why they where being so nice, not that i was complaining.  
then Wesker turned to me,"i'm proud of you. didn't expect you to have such abilities. truely mind over matter."

but Chris was still looking at as with a far off look in his eyes. as if reading his private thoughts, i talked to him.  
"i know this may seem strange, i mean, even i'm freaked out by this sudden turn of events. but i am helping you. just like i promised i would. i'd like it if you could trust me. and Wesker as well. we're all better off if we join forces, even if in secret. we need samples, so Wesker can understand the viruses. and we are helping the medical and scientific community with Wesker's findings. and you, well, the BAU can greatly benefit with our help. i mean, you would be putting a lot of Umbrella workers out of commission." a smiled at him.

but he was a stubborn little bugger.

"fine" was all that came out of his lips. but looking at the others, Claire's warm smile, and Leon's grateful look made me think that we had just gotten a step furthur. i looked at Wesker, who was stanging there like he was at the movies or something.

"impressed huh? didn't think i could do that did you?" i said, playfully shoving him by the shoulders...  
he smiled,"well niether did you dear" and we were off until we heard a trigger of some sort being pulled and a wizzing sound. i saw it was headed for Wesker.  
and then the arrow met flesh. piercing skin, going right through from back to front. the arrow opened up like an umbrella of blades and the body it had captured was pulled back by the shooter.  
Chris, Claire and Leon could not quite understand what had just happened until that saw Alfred Ashford in a helcopter accompanied by three guards. and the shooter was dragging the body of a bleeding mutation.  
then a low pitched yell cam from Wesker's mouth. running towards them, trying to get his lover away from his enemy. hearing the others follow suit.  
but they could not be quick enough. Wesker reached his destination to look at the bottom of the helicopter. hearing Rose scream in pain and anger. several punches hitting metal, some getting their target and a bone could be heared breaking.

the pain in Wesker's voice could be heard by Chris and the others. also, Alfred's laugh and the fight which was going on in the chopper could also be faintly heard if you tried. but on the solid ground, their mind were racing.  
noticing Wesker turn back, ready to leave made everyone worry.  
Leon was the one to act out his rage  
"you giving up already you bastard. they have her. THEY HAVE HER" putting his outstretched hand to Wesker's back, intending to fight. everyone was still surprised by his sudden expression of emotion. Claire was the most effected by this. knowing for sure, that there WAS something deep down in Leon's heart. and Chris, well, he was looking down at his map. trying to figure out where they were taking. also, the question as to WHY they had taken was still a puzzling matter.  
then Leon was on the ground. face up, with Wesker on top of him with eyes burning behind dark glasses. his cool exterior broken from the sudden abduction of his partner.

his voice was strong, yet faltering."i will never give up. i will get her out of the creep's mists even if it kills me."  
getting up and dusting off his suite. he looked Chris in they eyes. "she's all i have"  
everyone did not expect to hear such passion come out of Wesker's mouth. but Chris understood what he meant. their personal war had to be put on hold. Rose was top priority. and i could feel how he must feel right now. the love i had for Jill Valentine, along with the pain i had felt when she had been left at Raccon City a few years back, was still clear.  
"they might take her here." indicating a secluded spot on the map. a park of sorts. a little uninhabited town, mostly made up of trees and vegitation.  
it was Leon's time to speak in a more rational tone. "yeah, i remember seeing a big castle-like building near the end of. just a few kilometers away from a cliff. maybe that's the main base for Alfred Ashford. i mean, he does seem accentric."  
at that Claire gave a small short laugh."huh...accentric....that's the understatement of the year."

xxxxxx  
Alfred Ashford's P.O.V

_finally, i have evened the score with that heartless monster. stupid enough to belittle my sister in Antartica and make me his enemy. he doesn't deserve to be slightly happy. and now he won't._

she had put one hell of a fight. even going as far as breaking one my men's hands. but now, there she was. sedated and sleeping peacefully. i had been waiting for my head scientist to come here so we could begin the operation. i was planning on cutting her open and taking various samples from within her still living body. for Wesker to put her at his side at all times, she must be strong.  
"i'm here sir. shall we being?"  
i nodded. slightly entranced by this beauty. her face in deep slumber hitting my heart. it was like i knew here from somewhere. she seemed so gentle now. _but how could this be??_  
after a few minutes, i was still in deep thought. it wasn't until they brought her out, still on the examination table, but naked now. golden hair flowing down over the table.  
"nooooooo. cover her up. cover her up THIS INSTANT."  
everyone in the lab was baffeled by the sudden expression of their childish boss. but they obeyed.  
he leaned in on her face....whispered something with such gentle ness that it just confused them more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapeter 6: Sibling love.

Rose's P.O.V  
the icy cold around me felt like tiny knives piercing my exposed flesh from a million places. i did not know where i was...my mind searching for answers, but drawing a blank. i could not remember my name. or who to call out for. then a soft voice was at my ear, whispering answers to me.  
"you've come back to me dearest sister. do not worry Alexia, i am here."  
_so my name is Alexia. and i have a brother. thank god i was home._

waking up to the sun coming through bright red curtains. i got out of bed. looking at my side, i saw a man in the same bed i wa sin. blonde hair, white almost. asleep, yet fully clothed with night-wear. i smiled, for i did not remember who this was. i had to look for my brother. he will explain.  
trying to sneak out, he awoke with a start. a scream in his throat, but not reaching his mouth to escape. he looked at me. love and andmiration in his eyes.  
"Alexia?! you're awake." he got up and touched my hair. noticing the blank look on her face he explained.  
"i'm Alfred. your brother. you must remember me."  
i did, i remembered his voice from not long ago. then the image of fire flashed in my mind. fire, and then, pain. blades. fighting. bones cracking. then felt a head hurt. literally, my brain was screaming at me. like memories from another life, they disappeared. just beyond my reach. leaving a lingering feeling of unknown in my heart.  
"what happened?"  
we sat down on the bed. he put his hands on my knee. looking at me, he started to explain.  
"you were taken from me. but know. know you've come back. and just like i promise Alexia. everything is in order. i tookd care of everything you had. the Ashford name did not crumble. but i notice you are not yourself yet. but you will be in a matter of seconds. you have always been superior to everyone. ants compared to you my sister."

Ants....something in the back of my mind.  
"the queen ant."i whispered, but he heard me.  
"you're remembering. yes, you are the queen ant. but now let's get up. i have urgent business to take care of. and you have to get yourself together. i am expecting some people any moment now." with a myserious smirk on his porcelean features. the day had begun.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

_i will KILL that puney excuse for a man. with my bare hands. he will die by the time this is over._

seeing the look on my face must have worried the others. they were looking at me as we made our way to the Buskett Gardens. the isolated castle just within view. i was by their side for Rose's sake. i know she would like the idea of me working with them.  
"we're almost there people. everyone know what to do."  
at this i smiled. remembering how Rose's described her favourite missions.  
"guns blazing and fire" Leon smiled, probably in on the type of language Rose used. Claire was supposed to stay in the truck. ready to roar the engine and get us out of here fast. Leon and Chris had heavy fire power on their side. and both being excellent marksmen, they should have no problem clearing my way. i, on the other hand....would consentrate on Rose, then possibly killing that filthy bastard who'd siged his own death certificate.  
Rose should be being kept in some basement level. knowing full well that the labs were always underground.  
and so it began. the first fire grenad being flung inside by the young Leon. all of use ready for firing bullets.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

i was getting ready in my room. Alfred was helping me dress. it had been a lond day. but now it was 5pm. _finally over._  
letting the long white gown falling over my body, Alfred went to get the brush from my dresser.  
sitting down on my stool, i relaxed as he brushed my long main of hair. gentle as if touching a baby. i felt quily for forgetting the life i'd had with my brother. but he assured me that i'd remember. and showering me with love and constant flattery of my supposed genius and greatness. i couldn't help but feel great.

"agh." i doubled over the dresser. my right hand clutching at my chest. pain filling my heart. it was like a part of my was in major pain. _someone's close. who?_

"what is it Alexia?" but my answer was interruped when alarms started screaming. and running footsteps could be heard from outside our bedroom door. i felt strength surge through my viens. then guns were being fired and human screams were mixed in with the others. my brother went out the room. only telling me that he was going to take care of this.  
i continued to brush my hair. feeling strong and complete somehow. again, a sudden flash of pain went to my heart. it was enough to make me go look for my brother. maybe Alfred was in pain somewhere.

going down the stairs to the main hall. i could see a full fledged battle was going on. several of our men were down. my brother was on the other side. on an indoor balcony looking on at the fight.  
then his voice filled the room and everyone stoped.  
"show them what an Ashford is capable of Alexia." and then an evil laugh poured from within him.  
there were three intruders. two standing close together. back to back and both wearing similar clothing. a uniform with the intials BAU in white lettering. one of them looked familiar. but i dismissed the feeling. the one standing on his own was the biggest threat. intense rage glowing from his body. rage towards my brother. all three of them turned their attention to me. i could hear one speak.  
"it can't be. I killed her in Antartica." the other was about to respond but caught my eye and stopped. one name came up in my mind. LEON. i put my hands to my temples. past memories confusing me from the true stories my brother had told me. Leon. Chris. Claire. all names familiar on my tongue but unknown at the same time. memories just out of my reach. i had to shut them out. they were lies.  
I looked up at Alfred, dropping my royal blue night-gown to the floor, i said,"i will brother."  
pinpointing the loner with the sleaked back blonde hair as my target oppenent i walked down the stairs to fight.

xxxxxx  
Leon's P.O.V

we all reacted quickly to this sudden turn of events. Rose had somehow come to believe to be Alexia. and eventhough i did not get the chance to see the REAL Alexia in person, Rose did not look like herself. her blonde hair long and flowing like water behind her back. body standing proud. and the laughter coming from above us was enough to drive us mad. Chris was aiming at her. i could not get myself to even lift my gun in her direction.

_after all this time, how could this have happened?_  
she was headed towards Wesker. i knew that if anyone could get her back to her senses it was him. everyone knew that now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Recognition.**  
**Rose's P.O.V**  
**from the moment i'd opened my eyes and set my eyes on Alfred i'd felt royal,and adhored. the stories about the Ashford family Alfred had told me sounded real somehow. but not mine. it was the feeling of greatness that i liked. now i had to show him that i knew i had the power to defeat these lowly humans.**  
**as i neared this man i had named The Loner. i could feel immense strength come from him. he was NOT human. he dropped his weapons and looked at me.**  
**"Rose...you're on the wrong side honey. come here." everyone was baffeled by his plea. but i did not notice this at the time. they were all still familier strangers to me.**  
**kicking my foot up i hit him straight in the jaw. making him step back. the other two had gotten busy with the guards my brother had sent. i knew he was looking forward to this fight. he had such faith in my powers.**  
** **  
**but this Loner was not fighting, he was merely avoiding my attacks.**  
**"my new Alexia is stronger Wesker....she won't be beaten this time."**  
**this statement brushed right over me. i was too into the action and the thought of my next move. i smiled. i was having fun. too much from what i had been told of my character before my disppearance. but i didn't care.**  
** **  
**The Loner got wind of my pleasure and he started to fight me. smiling at me all the time. then i heard his name as the guards got the upper hand of the BAU members. **  
**"Wesker. we have to get out." it was the older one who said this. and at his name. it all came back. in flashes. bits and pieces of a life i had loved. **  
** **  
**xxxxxx**  
**Wesker's P.O.V**  
** **  
**she was coming back to me. i could see it in her eyes. the fighting always brought it out of her. these were her moves. not some new version of Alexia. the true Alexia never liked getting dirty. Chris's words must have pushed her over the edge. those blue-grey eyes fixed on me, and all the pain i had felt when she was taken from me went to her. tears filled her eyes, and i saw her mouth two words to me with that beautifull red-tinted lips. she turned to Chris and Leon and shot her hands out and with force she had displayed last night was repeated. the guards hit the far wall and i yelled to the guys to follow me outside. with a doubtfull look in their eyes, they followed. **  
**i took one look back at Rose. she was looking at Alfred. a shocked look was painted accross his femenine features. i smirked and walked outside. **  
** **  
**xxxxxx**  
**Rose's P.O.V**  
** **  
**"what are you doing? they're getting away. Alexia...hwo could you?"**  
**i smiled..._**oh, if i could pull this off. it was going to be gooood.**_**  
** **  
**i grabbed a gun from one of the dead guards and held it tight. taking aim at my supposed brother...hah, even the thought made me shiver. i must have got a good knock on the head. while i looked at the gun, he came down to my side and without a word, i moved my hand from him towards the wall, and his body followed. i held him there. feet dangling and hands up to his neck. still not believing that i was using my strength against him. **  
**"i should have killed you when i had the chance" he spat at me. and i laughed. a cruel evil laugh which was not my own. but for the moment, it would do.**  
**"i think you could've tried"**  
**with one swift movement i twisted my wrist to one side and back, and from the middle of the hall, i heard his neck snap. i put my hands to my sides and his lifeless body fell to the ground.**  
**_**my powers are more focused when i'm near my target.**_**  
** **  
**i ran to the door, stopping next to a secret panel i had noticed on my guided tour of the castle this morning. and tapped a few numbers and the emergency execution was activated. a cold female voice was echoing all around. seven explosions were about to go off in...ten...nine....**  
**they were place around the castle rooms to ensure that when activated, the castle along with the labs underground will leave no trace of prior existance. no sound could be hear. white light flooded my vision and then heat all over my skin. i consentrated on my body. my senses covering every hair on my head, to the tip of each toe. red and orange flames danced for me. i turned my back on this fun adventure and headed out to meet the others.**  
** **  
**_**they must be worried**_**  
** **  
**xxxxxx**  
**Wesker's P.O.V**  
**"i shouldn't have left her. she was still not totally herself. i'm going back. it's been five minutes." but Leon's hand on my arm made me stop and look at the massive structure. fire engulfing the building and everything in it. my mind went completely blank. she was still in there. but then something was coming out. a female figure. and it was her**  
** **  
**the fire surrounding her. she seemed to be walking flames personified. fire not quite touching her skin,yet dangerously close. as she was outside of the flames' reach....we could see that her powers had been protecting her. her skill still not tested and new, she had gained enough knowledge to know how to command absolute control of her body.**  
**as soon as she was with feet from all of our god-smaked faces, she collapsed.**  
** **  
**catching her with only a few mill-seconds to spare, she fell in my arms. exhuasted. her body tinted to a sickly grey from the explosions around her. the white gown, once seemingly new, now tattered and thorn and covered with ash.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The mover  
xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

i opened my eyes to find a sight which i laugh at, if i did not remember the situation i was in.  
Chris driving the truck, Claire on the seat next to him. and Leon was talking, probably to Wesker. who, i noticed as i looked up, was looking down at me. i had my head resting on his shoulders. dark sunglasses resting on a perfect nose. a slim smile taking form on his lips. i smiled at him and sat up.

"so, were we goin people?" everyone looked at me except Chris, who was concentrating on not bumbing into any had passed the forest, so i hadn't been asleep for long.  
Leon's curiousity got the best of him, and with Claire looking at me and smiling, he began.  
"so, what was it you did back there huh?"  
"i don't know. it was wierd. with just my hands i could do those things. i can't explain it." with that i looked at Wesker. who had been silent and did not look like he was in a mood to share. i nudged him.  
he let out a frustrated breath..."oh fine. if i must..."

"....i was not aware that you would be able to use them. as there was only a slight possibility that some part of the right-side of your brain would be activated by the G-virus. i did not know what you would be capable of doing. but as it has been more than i year, i was pretty sure that nothing more of just a heightening of the senses had been done." i could hardly understand what the hell he was talking about. his voice ice cold, with my head still on his shoulders i was surprised that even that did not warm him in the least. and i must admit, when he talks like this, i do drift off a bit. but looking at the others, they were swallowing it all up. relishing the chance of gaining new information.  
"so, how did this happen actually? and did Alfred know about this Wesker?" he did not answer me in any hurry.

"i think so. that is why i came with you. i was in on the rumors that had been going around White Umbrella. someone from within the government had leaked valuable details on some bio-weapons. now, believe me when i say that i too was stunned that our governemt was in on the dirty deeds we indulge in. it was told that there are humans with a sixth sense, or ability if you will. they are given nicknames, just for the sake of putting them in catagories." he paused and took some breath. all the while i noticed that we were headed to my old house. a cold sweat covered my body, but nobody noticed.

"some are called watchers...they have the ability of foresight. some sniffers...able to track down anyone they set their mind to. now the snifers, they are just an evolution of a great hunter, which also has the skill to track down his prey. now, this is what i was hoping Rose would be. a pusher." with this, we could all see he was relaxing. his voice tinged with a little excitement and i could feel the fire rising in his gut. he liked this one, i could tell.  
"the pusher has the ability to make a lie become a reality in the mind of its victim. but i think Rose has become a mover. from what i saw she has the ability to more objects or living forms by the wave of a hand."directing his speech to me he continued,"now this can become a disadvantage, fore if someone captures you and restrains your hands, you will be unable to use your powers. we have to work on them and train you so you will be able to move things with your mind, without any aid from your physical body whatsoever."

Chris's voice sounded more like i imagened it to be. cool and collected. like the voice in the Resident Evil games. it wasn't angry or agitated like it had been before.

"so you're a mover huh? should we be worried?"  
i noticed Wesker was about to say something which i might regret later so i cut in quickly.

"no! no one needs to worry about anything right now...anyway, i noticed we're going to my place. what's with that?"  
Leon's look made me jump up a bit. i remembered what he had told me that night i'd gone to his apartment. and to my unpleasant surprise, after 14 months, he had not forgotten.

"it's our safe house remember?" we all nodded, except Wesker.  
the night we had regrouped at the police station more than a year ago, Leon had made it clear that if anything went wrong, or we needed a place to rest, my house would be the safe house. it was clean of zombies and animals, and had alternate routes of escape should the house get broken into. and as soon as he said it, my mind was taken back to that hallway. i had already gotten into the elevator then. as he leaned into my ear, he'd said..."their's always our safe house" it had been exactly 14 months. and the memory of him so close to me, alone, still brought a shiver to my body.

.......

Chris was checking upstairs while Wesker did a prelimenary check of the ground level. me and Claire had started talking and Leon was locking the front door and checking to see if the window was still in shape and closed as well.  
Claire was amazed at my abilities. i was pleasently surprised that she didn't shut me out. she was not at all what i'd made her out to be. she didn't like having to kill zombies and fight and stuff. but she wasn't complaining or afraid of having to it either.  
but apart from the fact of being women, we were worlds apart. i was blonde and toned. superior physical strength as well as being telekenetic(sp!!). i had trained and knew my way around the best Umbrella had to offer. and my love of fighting would help me survive anything.  
now Claire, it was good genes all the way. she was a female Chris. blood was thick in that family. slightly red-chestnut hair. blue jeans and a brown top. her look was totally she did have the face of an angel, i must admit. not much older than me. and she also had the shere luck that Leon had. oh....Leon, his luck would wear out if Wesker caught wind of a rekindlement between us.  
the thought of Wesker made me smile. but my mind was stopped from wandering off at the look on Wesker's face. Chris was walking up to us aswell.  
_they knew something. or have found something. either way, it won't be good._

Chris started saying something about being sorry of coming here. that it was a bad idea. then Wesker's hard voice cut in.  
"Rose, i wouldn't have let them bring us here if i wasn't sure that we'd be safe for a couple of hours. what i did not take into account was that there would be bodies in the back room...." i ran off to look for myself. and stopped in my tracks at the sight of my parent's putrid bodies on the floor. the bones of our dogs with pieces of decaying flesh clinging to a few broken bits. my mother lay face down. her clothers hanging on her bones like a cloth. skin had turned brown with time. bits of skin missing. bite marks here and there. i looked away, tears rimmed my eyes. i felt Wesker's strong hand on my shoulder.  
"i'll take care of this..." but i didn't hear him. eventhough everyone else heard the concern in his voice, and they were surprised.  
i looked back into the room through the glass at my father. who was slumped against the wall. face down, he looked the worst. his once chubby stomach now flabby skin stretched over bones. bite marks all over his arms. but his dead form didn't hurt me. i had hated him. hated him more with every moment i'd been forced to act happy. forced to agree with his every word. it was my mother who turned my eyes red with tears.

i stepped into the room and went to her side. kneeling down i could hear the others behind me take a deep breath in. Wesker was ready to shoot at them. i knew he suspected that they weren't really dead yet. but i had to check for myself. i turned my mother's body to me. and i let my tears flow freely now. not really caring if they saw or not. only caring for a moment of what Wesker might think. but just for a moment.  
"please....leave me alone. i just need two minutes. everyone can go take a shower or something. see if the water's still good. i dont care, just go."  
i was alone in mere seconds.  
after a few minutes of crying i was tired. feeling emotionally drained i put my hand on my face, drying my tears. when i heard a slight shuffle behind me. with a start i threw my hand back and a body was sent flying to the wall. i heard bones break and fall to the ground. i stood up and looked back, noticing my father lying in pieces on the floor.  
_the smell of blood still did something to you after all this time huh..._

Wesker was at the door now. Leon not far behind with the others. my senses still a blurr i felt a sharp pain in my ankle. the pain taking a back seat to my aching heart. i got out my trusty 9mm Punisher and put a bullet in her head. it was a clean shot. her head fell back and her hands fell next to what was left of her. my mum, now truely dead. no tears fell down my cheeks. there were no more tears left to be shed for this moment. it had passed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: ohhh...what a safe house it was.  
Wesker's P.O.V

_she needed to see this...now it would be behind her. free of her past before me._  
oh, i know it may seem selfish. but making her go through this would make her better. she will have no more regrets she may have been hiding deep inside her about her parents. now she will know what happened, and how it ends.

her eyes were getting whiter. the reddness cause by long over-due tears losing their effect. Leon was by side now, making my insides cringe.  
_oh what do you see in this low-level human my dear. my rose...just like a gentle desert rose mine is. beautiful to look at, but dangerous to touch. _and on a side-note, she could also withstand the hashest of conditions.

the others were holding us back. we had to get going. i had already called my private helicopter to pick us up in a few minutes. we just have to get on the roof and say bye-bye to her little friends.  
i can not get out of here soon enough.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

we were sitting in the kitchen now. i saw my back on the counter. i needed to remember to thank Wesker for taking it with him. i must have dropped it somewhere in the forest when i got caught. we were all silent. but Wesker's mind was ticking. i knew he was itching to get out of here. this was not his scene.  
"Wesker...you got any plans?"  
"Peter will be here to pick us up any second. we could get on the roof terrace now and wait for him. we're all set to go right?"  
i looked at Chris, then at Claire. not daring to look at Leon while Wesker was on the edge. the harshness of his tone told it all.  
Chris was the one to speak. " we have to sleep for a few hours. Claire's just getting her strength back. then we'll try and contact the BAU headquarters. they'll probably send someone to pick us up from the police station."  
Claire's voice was a contrast to the hard male voices which echoed in the room.  
"it was nice to work together...i mean. no one expected this mission to turn out the way it did.  
we all nodded...even Wesker's usually solid frame gave a slight nod.

i looked at Wesker and said, "i'll stay a while longer. you've got everything we came here for in my bag. and a little something i borrowed from Mr Alfred Ashford just for you Wesker." he thing lips went to form a line. his features went cold before my eyes and i knew it wasn't what he wanted. but i had to stay with the gang a bit longer. and see my room on last time.

Chris and Leon were brooding over a map and /Claire was talking to a certain Shelly from the BAU office. meanwhile, me and Wesker were making our way up the stairs.  
"...i'll only stay behind for a few hour max. besides, you can get some work done without me running around your heels like a whiny clingy cluts. which we all agree that that's what i am in laboratory." he stopped suddenly, we were in our laundry room which was on the third floor and had the door to the roof terrace.  
"but you're my cluts....right?" at this he looked out the window, pretending to search for the chopper. i put my hand on his face and turned him to me. i stood up as straight as i could, and being in flat shoes, i had to stand on my toes to reach those lips. and we kissed.

i felt a light laugh form on his features and i pulled away.  
"what?!"  
"nothing....i mean, what is it with this safe house business?"  
i looked down, remembering Leon. a shiver ran down my spine. he was just down stairs. just within my reach.  
_i could.....i mean, i could, but i won't...right?! RIGHT_

"it's nothing...Leon and i, and the others...we had agreed that this would be our meeting place."  
"is this what he ment when he whispered in your ear a year ago?"  
i was stunned..._he knew...somehow, he'd heard._  
"its been more than a year...and how do you know what he said...? oh right...you're the great Albert Wesker. nothing gets passed you right....especially little old me." i turned my back to him and crossed my hands under my chest.  
anger flowing through him at her words. no one had ever talked to him in that manner. with a sudden force i felt my body become weightless as Wesker pushed me to the wall. i turned and tried to give him a piece of my mind but he caught my arm. one hand around my neck, the other holding my arm. i had to hold myself up with my free hand by putting it on his shoulder. i put all myt focus on him, willing his glasses to go off flying. then his eyes were exposed to mine. fire burning withing his mind.  
"why do you do this to me...of all people, you shouldn't talk to me this way. you should know better." none of his words were questions.  
"i should kill you....i CAN kill you" this he spat like venom. but i just smiled, his grib beginning to loosen from around my neck.  
i whispered three single words..."so can i" and then we were feverish in our actions. both needing to feel eachother. kisses planted on exposed skin. my dress thorn and fragile went to pieces when his rough and demanding hands got a hold of it.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

i did not have any reasonable explaination for why i did not get rid of this godess. for that is what she was becoming. and with time, she will only become more intune with her abilities. i did not fear her...i lusted for her. and love was just around the corner.  
i thore at the flimsy material and it went to the floor. white lingerie covered her most private parts. but i was only interested in one part. she opened her legs for me and i set her on the washing machine. setting myself between her parted legs i pulled her underwear down. touching her i smiled while she let out a small moan.  
_she's wet....so gloriously wet...and for me. _  
our confrontations always ended like this. and i relished the fact that her body belonged to me. if only for this moment.  
she expertly unbuckled my pants and released my hardened memeber. sliding it in her we both let out a gasp of pleasure. we were pressed for time...for i could hear the helicopter nearing, and to my surprise, she could too.  
"forget about it...let him wait." i pumped her ferociously. making the machine she was on knock on the wall a few times. i knew she was a moaner and while at times it only encouraged me more, now i could not risk the others coming up and ruin my time with Rose. i put my hand over her mouth and held it firmly in place. this only seemed to please her more as i felt her cum all over my dick. i was reaching my peek as well. i bent down and bit a piece of flesh on her breast. feeling her hjead fall back i moved my hand, still on her mouth. the chopper was over the roof now, letting the ladder fall down and waiting for us. not knowing what passions were being consumated right under his nose.  
i let go of her and put my weight on her hips now. the cum pouring inside her. i pushed and pulled in and out of her with adandon and she gave two little moans of exquisite delight. she loved it when danger was around her. and the idea of getting caught with me in a moment like this was the ultimate thrill for my little desert rose. but our time was up. and i would leave her with those good semeratines downstairs.  
_just a few more hours, and you'll be back home dear. just a few more hours._

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

i was combing my hair with my fingers while walking to my room when i passed my parents' bedroom. Clair was fast asleep and Chris was leaning on the door frame. his muscles visible as he had taken off his jacket. his rugged face suited him to a tee.  
"i hope you don't mind. Leon said it would be ok if we got a few minutes of sleep...."he looked down, maybe thinking i would be offended.  
"it's ok. i'm gonna go change." i was covering myself with the remains of my dress. we both smiled and a subtle hint of pink came to his cheeks.  
"nice place you got here....in different circumstances..."  
"i know what you mean. but you should see where i live now. it'd blow you mind"  
"Wesker's place...i doubt it would be my taste."  
we both stopped there. both of us knowing how we feel about the owner of said house.  
"but we're getting there aren't we? you and Wesker...you're on better terms..."  
"when you're around...he's not the Wesker we've all grown fond of hating."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the police station....yet again.**  
**  
it had not changed but we have. the raw sexual tension between me and the boys was overwhelming. and Claire...well, she was struggling between being a good girl and becoming friends with me, and being Leon's girlfriend. and Chris, well, he was just hot. but i had enough on my plate. i had to keep reminging myself of why i had stayed.

_just to make sure they get out all right...shouldnt take long. and i know, i know, deep down i wanted to spend some time with them. before it all goes back to normal and i'm super spy again...._  
_...how i loved this life._

an hour had gone by, i had changed into an old dress of mine. it was red, very loose with only a lace at the waist to give it some form. it's straps were very thin, and it had four on each side, giving it a bondage feel. but still quite simple and soft. it made a change from my usual clothes. i put on a pair of red heels and i was done. i went inside the station first. gun ready, close to my face. my heels making a loud click in the cold and empty hall. the others were close behind.  
"so, we have to get to the roof right?"  
Chris nodded. Claire signalled to a door on her right. it was a stair case which would lead us up towards the roof where the BAU helicopter should be in a few minutes.

we passed several mangeled bodies on our way up. Claire's forrowed brows signalled disgust.  
"i'll never get used to that horrid smell"  
we all gave a little laugh at her comment. the closed space held everything in. the smell, the moans that had once been let out in this staircase.  
a smell came to my nostrils which was not the odor of death...it was...  
"FIRE....there's a fire somewhere. hurry." i pushed Leon who was right infront of me now. i pulled at Claire's hand and sprinted up the steps. a door burst open from the flames on the floor beneath us. smoke was making its way up to us. i could already feel the heat. we were all tired. i could see that the others were exhausted though. my strength was up. they were lucky i had stayed.  
the more we went up, the worse it was. the walls looked as if they were sweating.  
_the fire must be strong behind these very walls. we're not going fast enough._  
"Chris, is the chopper already up there?" i had to yell as the smoke was in my lungs and ifi didn't, nothing but a peep would come out. the fire was roaring now. we neared the open door of the roof and out we were.  
I quickly closed it behing me as a feble attempt to stifle the flames below.  
"its here." Claire shouted at the chopper.  
"WE'RE HERE....HERE...WE'RE HERE!!"  
the flames were clawing their way up from the windows on the side of the building. like orange fingers they creeped over the edge of the roof. Leon and Chris were infront of us, trying to keep us away from the open flames. the helicopter wouldn't land of course, the pilot only dropped a ladder.  
i stepped in front and pulled Claire to the ladder. pushing her up she hesitantly let go of my hand and started to climb. grabbing a fire extinguisher i tryed to control the fire.  
"quickly...there isn't much time."  
Chris nodded and headed for the ladder. quickly climbing and reaching half way by the time Leon was next to me.  
"come on....there's room for you too.  
"i can't...if the ladder gets on fire...you guys are toast." i smiled at him. slightly inclining my head towards the chopper.  
"go...i'll be alright." he was on the rope-ladder now. barely off the ground. he wrapped one of his hands firmly around a piece of the rope and took my hand. he was trying to tell me something. urging me to come with them...with him. but his voices was drowned out, along with the encouragement i had been getting from the other two, who had reached the cockpit by now.  
and quick wave of fire enveloped us. i was next to Leon now. his arm around my waist. holding me up. and we WERE going up. the helicopter had started flying, afraid of catching on fire. i noticed my hands were pushed out. in an attempted to shield myself from the explosion i had stopped the flames from reaching us. i looked down and i was right. all around us the fire was circling. like and invisible sheet covering us all. my power was draining me. slowly but surely i was getting weak.

now we were out of harms way. and resting my head on the metal wall i relaxed.

looking down at the island, several town's were on fire. sudden expolisions could be heard.  
_there would be no more visits to my house anymore. not even if i'd want to._  
i took Leon's hand and set it on my leg. fingers intertwined i spoke.  
"you know i have to get back home now...you have to drop me off"  
he looked at me without speaking. he just nodded and told the pilot that we would be making an unexpected stop.  
"you can put me in Lake Tahoe please." i was expecting some questions from Chris, but he didn't. some kind of respect had been gained in this adventure. and i liked it.  
the chopper didn't land, it mearly let down that same piece of rope.  
i looked at everyone and smiled. i leaned in and gave Claire a little hug, and i did the same for Chris. Leon had that puppy-dog look in his eyes. like he was begging me not to go. but Wesker was waiting for me. i gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, lightly brushing part of his lips.  
i got on the ladder and balanced myself to the motions of the swaying helicopter.  
"i had fun guys. take care..." and with that, i was off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: ...You were created.

i was damned...i was. with stupidity. i had to walk all the way through the forest, to Wesker's mansion. quards were place in random parts for security. but i was known throughout this whole region as Wesker's partner, of property, which everyway they looked at it. i finally reached the front gate. after a hell of a walk.  
i was sweaty and my muscles ached. i was headed for his office when i ran into Wesker's trusted scientist. he had a worried look on his face and he was figiting with his fingers. then i heard a loud noise coming from my room. glass breaking. loud thumps from behind the wall. i looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. i was about to open my door when his frightened voice stopped me.  
"don't...please. Mr Wesker's in there. he's been there for the last few hours. but the noise only started about an hour ago."  
"an HOUR ago? no one went in to stop him from breaking all my stuff??!"  
"no, we can't. when he arrived at the mansion...uhm" he looked down. "we noticed you weren't with him. and well...the look on his face, no one wanted to bother him. so we left him alone."  
"ok...but i gotta see what's wrong. go do....whatever it is you do." i opened the door quietly...then grabbed his arm.  
"as far you know, everything's fine. ok?"  
he was a wise man, and only nodded and said a polite, "of course"

Wesker was in my room, anger flushed his usually cold features. i looked around my room. glass was on the floor. perfume bottles and make-up compacts scattered and broken all over. my bed sheets were ripped. i heard a low growl and then he was on me. i was pushed up against the wall and then he flung me to the side. i landed with a loud thump. my hand went to my neck. i could already feel the bruises which were about to form heal. tiny little stings as my cells cured themselves.  
i looked up and he was coming for me again. i had never seen this side of him. i rolled to the my left and i felt a cold wind pass my face.  
_good god, he meant to punch me._

"Wesker...why are you doing this?"  
he stopped suddenly.  
"ME?!! why am I doing this.....i can't believe you. you know....some people are born....but you...you were created. created by me. and i did my damned BESt to make sure you would be slightly shy of perfection. but do you appreciate it? NO."  
he was before me in the blink of an eye. and i felt a rough hand on my cheek and i landed with a bang on the floor. i put out my hand to stop him. an invisible force kept him away from me. but only for a second.  
he delivered another blow to my face. making my nose bleed.  
"you are a fool if you think your powers are stonger than me. and you are a fool if you think i will stand there silent while you mingle with the ex-S.T.A.R.S members. or that macho wanna-be-gentleman Leon."  
i stood up, missing yet another blow by milli-seconds.  
"what are you talking about? i'm back aren't i? i told you i wanted to make sure they get out safe. the whole place is up in flames. i had to walk all the way from the lake. and i come back to this." my words only made him furious.  
with one more blow from him i was down. bended on my knees i crawled a few paces away from him. not really wanting to fight him.  
"please...stop Wesker. i don't want to have to fight you."  
he answered my cry with a swift kick in the stomache. and i was down.  
"i hate you. i hate that you made me love you. i hate that you made me care. i hate that i can't find a way to finish you off once and for ALL. i hate that i can't find a way to live without you. and you know....i never needed you....until i got a taste of life with you."  
he knelt down by my side and strocked my cheek. blood had made a path down to my lips. smearing the blood over my lips he said...  
"and most of all, i hate YOU. for not loving me back." and flung me over the bed.  
while he was making his way over to me. i decided how i should handle this situation. no amount of struggling can get me out of this. i had to show some back bone. this was the old me. i knew better now. i can DO better now. without warning i lifted my hand up and he went flying. he hit the ceiling and dropped to the ground.  
"i don't want to do this. don't make me. you know i love you." the look on his face broke my heart. he felt pain. his heart ached. i could feel it.

"you risked your life staying behind. i came with you because of that Ashford bastard. but you handled him without a second thought. i was so proud of you. of you handled yourself. but that Leon. he turns you to mush."  
"now that's not fair. i knew i'd come out alive."  
"damn it Rose. barely...you put them first. and you went up on the helicopter thanks to Leon's persistance....yes, i saw it."  
i got on my knees and crawled over to him. he was still huddled on the floor. his back to the wall. not a mark on him. it was as if he'd just gotten his clothes on. not even a crease.

"Wesker, listen to me. i admire you....i adore you....i love you...i lust for you...i damn near worship you. but i still want the Redfields and Leon to live. i'm sorry."  
he looked at me and cupped my cheek. it was done. his fury had passed. i wiped the blood from my nose and was getting to my lips when he pulled me close.  
"i can't believe i've forgiven you already." he kissed me. making me taste my own blood.  
"you must have gotten the part where i said i llust for you, didn't you?"  
i climbed on top of him. still on my knees. i unbuckled his pants quickly, afraid we might just lose the moment.

"Rose...i'm serious. i'm sick of this. we're not solving anything by having sex."  
"oh, but there's nothing to solve. i love you. and now i know that you love me too.....you said it...you can't take it back now. and for the record...i don't love anyone else but you. whatever you think, you're wrong."  
he was reluctant to believe me, but he did. there was something between us. no amount of words could explain. i felt him grow hard between my tighs. i smiled at him and slid his hard member inside me. i let out a gasp and we started moving together.  
i rocked my hips back and forth. delighted by the pleasure of this moment. my ribs ached and my nose hurt a little, but it was fading. i felt his hand travel up my body. it pulled the dress up and got it over my shoulders. i moaned in his ear as encouragement. i lived for these moments. i lived to be with him.

he pushed my torso away from him. and he bent down and kissed right below my chest. i was on my knees on him, now leaning back and resting my hands on the floor behind me. my pussy was so wet i think i was dripping on the floor. i didn't have much experience, but i knew he was the best there was. i don't know how long we'd been like that. lowly grinding my hips on his. waves of pleasure drowning out everything else. i fel thim cum in me, but it didn't matter. after a fight like that...we needed time like this together. sweat all over my body. i kissed him. the taste of my blood lingering on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Focusing power.

we were laying on my bed when i noticed that it had gotten dark. foor had been delivered right to my room. no one seemed to care about the state of things. the broken glass and furniture went unnoticed. Wesker had fallen asleep a few times, but not really all the way. as soon as i moved he'd pull me back. now i was dozing off. the aches and pains of the day reaching me and devouring my last bit of strength. i closed my eyes and i heard the faintest of whispers. like a light breeze blowing through a patch of leaves. so calm and gentle that you doubt yourself you've even heard anything.

"can i keep you....?!"

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

i didn't know how i'd got here. all my life i'd taken pride in using people. it had worked, i'd gotten so far up in Umbrella by time i hit 25 that there was nowhere to go but out. that's how i'd gotten involved in S.T.A.R.S. there was no room for weakness. not the life i had chosen to lead. and with Rose. well, she'd become the biggest weakness of all.  
granted that she can more than take care of herself. she'd proven that enough times. but still, it bothers me that i love her.  
_oh god, love?! the word alone gives me urge to knock my head against a wall._

looking down at sleeping form i notice that she still has several bruises on her abdomen. which of course, should have healed by now. and she had slept all night. not even stirring once. i remembered that i had not even checked on her about those powers. she had become a mover after all. i lifted her up in my arms.  
_she's so light. can't believe such power can be kept in this childish female form._  
_than again....she was nothing but a proud bitch when she was awake. maybe that's why i loved her._

putting her on an examination table in my lab i noticed even now, she still got the attention of everyone on duty. my close working compainion came to my side. Dr Cooper.  
"what are we doing today Mr. Wesker? nothing's wrong i hope." he looked down at her in a loving way. a fatherly way i supposed.  
"her bruises won't heal. it's been hours and they're still on her body. i'm thinking it may have something to do with her telekenitic powers growing."  
i felt her stirr. she was waking up. the coldness of the metal table seeping through to her bones. her skin forming goosebumbs.  
"what the fuck is going on?"

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

i woke up with a start. a horrible thought of the mansion being over-run by the White Umbrella goones flashing in my head. but then i saw Dr. Cooper and Wesker looking down at me. and i got more worried.  
i looked down at my almost naked body. again,clad in nothing but underwear i saw the i had bruises all over.  
"why are the bruises still there Wesker?"  
Wesker was deep in thought and didn't even noticed i spoke. he turned around and went through some files. reading through them fast. Dr Cooper interjected his thoughts.  
"i believe that when you tapped into your telekenetic abilities it must have somehow taken use of your regenerative cells."  
"damn i must be stupid. i can't understand a word....sorry."  
he smiled at me and started to explain. all the while Wesker didn't even turn to face me.  
"well dear. it's like this. your body has a certain type of cell that heals any wound that may be inflicted on you. you already know that, and so did we. but when your mind discovered that it had a hidden power. one which even Wesker looked over. it used the same type of cell as the healing ability." he paused a moment for it to sink in.  
"now...you have to concentrate to use your uhm...'moving' power. is that correct?"  
i nodded...and as he was about to continue Wesker's voice interrupted.  
"now you have to concentrate to heal.....it's all in the mind Rose." he smirked at me with some papers still in his hands and folded them across his open chest. with a suggestive tone he said...  
"now heal yourself."

i stood there, dumb-founded by it all. but as i told my body to heal, i felt that familiar stinging sensation. and the swelling was going down. the redness fading. Dr. Cooper looked extatic.  
"Wesker, she's remarkable. you tapped into a gem here."then a shadow covered his elderly features.  
"too bad we can't obtain a similar result with the others."

after i had healed i walked over to Wesker and asked him what others were there. it seemed that there were several experiments going on to create a B.O.W with some of my traits. my blood samples had been used.  
i felt hollow at this point. it was strange not to feel anything at this new revelation. i did not feel bad or guilty. i just felt good. good that i had been different. but now that i was feeling better...a new mission was in order.  
_hopefully one were Leon is not envolved._

making my way to my room i noticed several maids and handymen cleaning up the mess we'd left behind. Wesker had stayed in the laboratory talking to the doctor. i walked passed everyone and went into my closet. luckily he hadn't gone in here. my clothes were still as i'd left them.

for the past two days i had closed myself in the gym. i was still a bit rocky when it came to using my powers without using my hands. but Wesker insisted on it. now my training consisted of knocking some hunters and lickers around by just looking at them. it had only occured to me that even just thinking it, i could send them flying. indeed, Wesker was impressed.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

_oh...to be a god. i have dreaming about having such feelings. the power to create such a thing. Rose was becoming even more than i had imagined. she was gaining control over her power with every day. she had become addicted to the thrill of having such ability. _

now that we had a clear picture of our feelings for one-another, we could get back to the way it had been. i admit that i am not one to feel sorry for anything. regret is such a useless emotion, along with fear. which to my disgust, i have been harbouring lately.  
i had felt sorry for loosing my temper with her. but she had that effect on me. either i loved her to death, or i hated her to death. and i swear....she will be the death of me. and the fear of loosing her is sometimes more than i can bear. just the thought of Kennedy getting his heroic hands on her body....my property....made my stomache turn.

a hunter hit the clear double-glazed glass partition. i had been watching her for a few minutes. the low-level experiments were nothing for her now. _time to take it up a notch. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Blood and Sex

Rose's P.O.V

as i dusted my hands i heard a click echo through the room. the lights went off and i heard some metal clink on the floor next to my feet. reaching down to get hold of whatever had been given to me, i hear Wesker's cold tones flow to my ears.

"unleash Code-Veronica."  
my heart sank to my ankles. i was not even aware of the experiments which had created a replica of the feared creature. i had not even beaten the boss in the game on the first try, let alone now. for real..

_oh god....i don't think i'm ready for Alexia._

what came out bore no resemblance to the former genius of the Ashford family. it looked like this creature was a failed experiment. muscles could be seen from thorn flesh. violet and blue veins were like vines making their way up its leg. the slight shadow of a female pelvis, and the heavy heaving of its breath showed some form of breats. its skin was of a sickly blue-green color. apon realization that i had to fight her...i smiled.

_shouldn't underestimate her, but it can't be to much of a hassle._

i aimed my gun at her, trying to focus in the dimly lit room. night vision was not something i could thank Wesker for. i was as blind as a bat. i shot at her. hope that i got at least one clean shot. but hearing her stomping towards me i jumped back only to hit the wall behind me and fall to the floor. i felt the creatures massive hands on my foot and she swung my to the otherside to the make-shift gym. i landed on my side and could swear that i heard my ribs bruise. one mental note to my body gave me that familiar tingling sensation and i was off. i stood stock still and waited for her to move. hearing a faint sound to my left i knelt down on one knee and shot all my bullets at my adversary. the spark emmitted from my gun gave out a small amount of light.  
_she's so close...._

i put my hand out and skweezed my fingers a bit. her hands went ot her neck and she gave off a choaking sound. i stood up with probably a smug look on my face. my hand still held out to her i felt her weight on my. it was as if the physical strain was still getting to my mind. she gave off a human-like cry and she was dead.

in the dark i could imagine the life flowing out of the creatures' body. the felt a surge of ultimate power flow through me. she had not even had the time to morph into whatever form it could change into. and i had done that.

the lights clicked on and i saw Wesker clap his hands very slowly from behind the glass. his eyes went to the Code-Veronica experiment which was still off the ground. i smiled at him at threw it to the glass. the weight of the massive creature only made a slight clink on the window and not even a crack appeared. i walked to the door and with one heavy punch it's hinges gave away and i was walking to my newly refurnished bedroom.  
_on second thought....Wesker's office must miss me. _

i walked in with a confident air about me. he was already there. never rattled by anything. always cool and immaculate.  
"you didn't tell me about Code-Veronica"  
he was looking down at something on his desk. papers filed neatly infront of him. i fent to him and pulled his chin up to me.  
"if you wanted to see what i can do...you should've asked."  
"Code-V is still under wraps. it was only a test i had in mind to do. and you're never interested in the subjects or the experiments i do. so why bother you with the details."

"i'm getting better though, right? i'm healing during a fight. and my power control is imporving."  
"you have to improve your tresh-hold of pain indurance Rose. you still feel the pain. it's just mind over matter dear. nothing more."  
i nodded but my mind was racing to somewhere else. the relfection the lights made on his zipper had caught my attention. and instinctively my hand went to it. i rubbed between his legs for what seemed like two second before i felt a cold blade cut my skin.

"fuck..."  
"language my dear. its a sin for words like that to come out of the face of an angel.....you have such aweful habits."  
"huh...you should see what goes into my mouth." the cut on my hand had started to bleed. i didn't move for a while and when i looked back up at Wesker he was in his boxers. his clothes thorn at his sides. i had to only say what i wanted in my mind, and it did it. the uttered words to rip off his clothes had somehow triggered my powers and it was done.  
"you ARE getting better." a proud look on his face. my clothes fell from my body in the same manner and i was naked. i slid my hand from his neck to his stomache. blood leaving a trail on his white skin. he leaned his head back and rested his hands on the side-arms of his office chair. his eyes had closed and i willed my hand to leave the cut open. i straightened up and touched his lips with my bloody hand.  
"it's strange you know..." i was talking in whispers. barely audiably to the normal human senses.  
"our blood it pretty much the same....yet i've never seen you bleed." i took the knife which he'd cut me with. it still had my blood marking it in a thin red line. i circled its tip round his exposed nipples. his body surprisingly warm beneath the icy prick of the blade. i pressed a little harder, piercing his skin. he smiled as he felt his flesh part ways. it was a little cut. right above his left nipple. a thing stream of pure crimson blood fell from his toned chest to mid-stomanch. i bent down, feeling his skin under my breast, my nipple also erect and waiting.  
i licked his blood. it's taste bitter-sweet on my tongue. i went to my own blood now, which i had trailed across his chest. getting to his navel i bit on a piece of flesh and smiled. he was breathing heavier now. the teasing working it wonders on the male subject.

"this is exquisite torture my love." he took my still bleeding hand and put it to his lips. his tongue on my wound made me shiver. he put to his lips on more time before it healed and then whispered under his breath _"my creation"_

his hard memeber was in my mouth. i could hardly contain myself with the sheer anticipation of what was to come. i licked the head of his gloriously pink penis and he let out a small moan. i looked up at him from beneathed my long dark lashes and saw his face looking down at me. i closed my eyes and continued to my work. resting both hands on his tighs i sucked and licked up and down his shaft. getting a bit lower i sucked his balls. putting them in my mouth i heard him gasp. i jerked his member with my hand and pinched his balls while licking every bit of flesh i had near me.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

_oh god...no one could do it like you do my love..._  
feeling my moment nearing dangerously close, i wanted to cum inside her. needed desperately to feel the close confines of her female gender around my pumping dick. also needing to see her aching body under mine moaning my name.  
i pulled her up to me and lifted her up, my arms now quite accustomed to her weight. i pushed her body against the glass wall and slid it in her. she let out a little cry of pain. not really expecting it to be so quick. wrapping her hands around my i held on to her tight round ass, giving her cheeks a little squeeze and then a slap. i licked her lips for a moment, then my tongue peeked into her open mouth. our passion for eachother flowed from one body to the other through the sparks of kisses.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Krauser

Rose's P.O.V

i trailed my hands over his back, feeling every muscles tense and release with his every thrust.  
he was at my ear, biting my earlobe and licking my ear with feather-light kisses.  
"cum for me baby..."  
"oh....Wesker...harder..."  
he pumped into me with such force that my body recoiled from the sudden action. i felt my skin burning through the glass. sweat lining our bodies. he fucked me harder and harder. not bothering to talk, only feeling the lust cloud our senses. i lifted my leg a bit higher and i felt his hand go over my ass and then slide one single finger in my already wet pussy. his throbbing member still pumping in and out of me. the now still finger gave me strange new sensations. making me shiver i moaned out his name once more. then he started grinding on me. his pubic hair tickling my clit and sending shockwaves to my brain. i felt another orgasm overcome me.

"oh....GOD...GOD....huh Wesker...don't STOP" his breath was heavy on my neck, we were both moaning now. low animal moans of pleasure. i never wanted it to stop....but as we came in eachother, a sudden motion caught my eye on the CCTV. as he pulled out of me, still panting, i did my best to steady me wobbly knees and walked over to the monitors. recognising a big manly figure as my distraction i pointed to him.  
"who's that? "  
Wesker was still catching his breath. taking a spare suit from his hidden closet behind a bookcase he was getting dressed.  
"god i need a shower"  
ignoring his remark i asked him again. the once still figure had now gained entry to the mansion and was making his way to the office. i was standing there naked, fixed on the CCTV monitor.  
"put this on and go change" handing me his black leather jacket, i obeyed.  
i walked out just as this man reached the corridor. i walked right past him and he didn't even notice me.  
looking back i smiled...a navy-blue beret on his head, camouflage pants and a dark green shirt was all he wore, which seemed all to funny and familiar at the same time. he also wore combat boots...which i could've guessed.

i had taken a quick cold shower and put on some underwear, little boxer-briefs (which i love) and a comfortable black bra, when i got a call from Wesker to meet him at the lab. i put on a blue wrap-around dress and i headed downstairs.

"this is Rose....Rose...This is Krauser" Wesker couldn't help the smile he had on his face. but the reaction from Krauser was unexpected.

"Rose....you....Ada warned me about you."with that i saw Ada. who i had failed to notice on my way in. she was wearing her signature red dress, but in a different style. her hair had now passed her shoulders.

her cat-like grace frightened me a bit. not one to like such a cold composure.  
"you just had to take them both did you?"  
Wesker had moved to the side. i looked at him, _he was enjoying this surprise reunion._  
"Krauser came here for instruction for his next retrieval mission. what i didn't know was that Ada came along to settle some personal business."giving a side-wards glance at Ada he said,"but by all means...do what it is you came to do."

"hah...she doesn't mean that much to you after all."  
"well, i never was one to fight someone else's battles. you should know that by now Ada."  
Krauser had a stupid look on his, which suited him well as the muscle of the group.

i had to get some explanations here...  
"what are you talking about Ada...we've never even met.."  
"and yet you took what was mine. you stepped into my territory."  
"oh...you mean Leon...but he didn't even mention you. unlike Claire...which he talks about constantly." i gave her a little snicker. she furrowed her brows and took out two guns from under her dress. before anyone could move she had fire two shots which went straight through me.

Wesker was making his over to me when i put my hands out and stopped them all. as i clutched my stomach i felt the warm blood soak through my dress. remembering the erotic connotations my mind associated with blood i laughed.  
both Krauser and Ada stared at me. hate clouding her judgement, Ada walked to Wesker.  
"i didn't believe you'd harbour feelings for such a weakling."  
"i never thought you'd come back just to do this. and for who...again that Leon person has corrupted another talented spy."  
noticing the lack of anger in her former employer's voice she looked back at me. she also noticed the weak smile on Krausers' lips.

i opened my dress and showed her the damage she had done. the bullet wounds were healing while i spoke.  
"did you think it was that easy to get rid of me honey....think again." i lifted the bullets she had just shot at me and they wizzed passed her face. grazing her cheek and marking her face.  
anger flooded my body as i knew she had come to fight. not even knowing who i am. and a part of me was also jealous at the thought of Leon with her. such an emotionally driven woman she had become.

"what are you??"  
i let my hands fall to my sides. my torso now totally healed and exposed to the view of Krauser, Wesker and Ada. i felt the tension rise in the room around us. but the anger of anyone of us had gone away. Ada knew i was not one to mess with. but she also realized that it was Wesker i wanted.  
tables and glass objects were floating around me. when i made them reach the ceiling i let go, and everything landed with a crash on the ground. shielding myself and Wesker from the glass shards i waited for the commotion to die down.  
"wow....did you do all that?" Krauser's rough voice and total American Soldier way of speaking made me smile.  
i turned around, wanting this to be over and not really caring what Ada's real motives are, i headed for the door.  
"yes...i did. and please...don't talk to me again unless it's some mission....any of you." opening the door i wrapped the dress material around me again and i looked at Wesker's smiling face..."that doesn't include you of course."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Odd pairing

i went and sat in a big comfy chair in Wesker's office, knowing full well that they'd come here eventually.  
_Ada is getting to me. she and Wesker must have had something before i came along...._

before long they all came trailing in after him. as always, Wesker had that air about him. like he was untouchable.  
i smiled at him and he sat down in his chair and crossed his hands on his chest.  
Ada and Krauser were left standing up.

"Well...now that you're all here and i think that you've all weighed eachother out. we can begin."  
Ada interrupted him by talking...as usual.  
"i don't even want to talk to you. it's Rose here i had an issue with. but i can see that she's more your property than anything else. so i don't have to worry..."  
"about Leon" i finished her sentence for her. i had a feeling that that's not the only reason she can here. although she DID try to kill me.  
_huh...as if she could. little ingrate._

Krauser was just observing us. a big hunk of a man. over-size everything...  
_hehe...i bet..._  
Wesker's features become harder. i smiled...for once, i was not the one he was scowling at.  
"i never was one to like you when you're like this Ada. please...you're a woman. behave as such"  
at his tone she looked deflated and walked slowly to the glass wall.  
Krauser was never known for his patience, and the tension in the air was not making him more comfortable.  
"so, Wesker. what did you want?"  
"ah..my good man. i wanted you to be in on a little delivery i'm planning. and your partner will be Rose."  
at this i was a bit taken aback. i had never had a partner in all my missions. let alone a little delivery. but i let none of it show in my face. i wouldn't give them the satisfaction.  
Ada still had her back to us. her slender form standing strong, like i thought she'd be. her arms hugging her body, i knew she was in deep thought. i went to her side while Wesker and Krauser went over the plan. it was to be an easy mission. from what i heard we just had to get to a branch of AW pharmacuticales in Japan and get a feel for what they were doing. and while we were there, we'd pop in on a rival company, show them what Wesker had on his had already stepped in on Wesker's turf. it was just a little visit to tell them we accept the challenge. i was going because i had the mind power.

"Ada....why are you here?"  
silent venom poured from her eyes. she didn't like me...at all.  
"it is none of your concern. i just can't believe he actually succeeded in creating something like you....i guess he finally made himself the perfect woman." her voice oozed sarcasm. but some part of me knew that we'd have to work with eachother sometime. if i knew Wesker as much as i thought...he wouldn't want Ada going against him. and as long as every mission she went on, i tag along...i'd be fine.

"Wesker...why don't me and Ada go? we can make a big spectacle of it all. show them what only you were able to create." i smiled at him, knowing full well that if he agreed to the idea, it would be solely to please me. everyone who'd even just met Wesker would know he wasn't one to openly put himself on the map. he was more of the deadly silent type.  
Krauser did not like this idea...and from the feeling of Ada's glare burning through my back was any indication. she wasn't happy either.  
but Wesker nods. "very well. if you like. but listen carefully, you will be in Japan. a bit out of my reach. you are to go the my company first. i do not want any damage done to my property. as for you Ada, it will be a good time to take back your place as my spy, along with Rose. i think you've had enough vacation time." he stopped to let this all sink in. both of them did not dare talk back. not even Ada, which was a pleasant surprise.

i walked over to him. smiling all the while. i lean in and kiss him, which i don't think he was over appreciative of my public display of affection.  
"thanks Wesker. but i have to ask...we CAN show off on the next stop right?"  
"of course. but make sure to take care of Ada."  
_huh....figgered as much. oh well....anything to please the boss i guess._

they all trailed out of the office. going to get ready for the trip. Krauser had been assigned on another mission. one i had listened to very carefully. i noticed Wesker looking at me. golden eyes cold, piercing through my flesh. the slight ripple of anger could be seen in the back of his mind. and i realised that my attraction to him was intoxicating. one look from him sent me aflame. i was a total sucker for the bad boy. and i must admit, i had gotten an original.  
without warning i stand up and drop my clothes to the floor. knowing there was no time to waste meant there was no time for pleasantries. walking over to him i feel his eyes looking me over and a shiver runs up my spin.  
his features looking chizzled in the dimly lit office. i stood infront of him and whispered in his ear in the softest voice i could utter.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

i was totally aware that i liked it when she was crude. but there is a time and a place for everything. but with Rose, i keep breaking every rule i have followed almost obsessively throughout my entire life. i wanted to tell her so. to explain to her that....  
her almost nude form makes me lose my train of thought. she leans into my ear and whispers in the softest tone i ever heard her speak.  
"fuck me.....please." and those eyes find their way into my soul. a soul i had thought gone. i bring her to my body. feeling disgusted by this aching need to have her...and yet loving that she made me love her so. i kiss her neck roughly and press on breast beneath my fumbling hand. snaking one hand behind her and holding on to her waist i slid my other hand down from her perking nipples to her sex. i rub her clit through the flimsy material and hear her gasp slightly.

this is not my usual way of doing things. but she is special...and besides...today is our anniversary.  
today last year was the first time i laid eyes on her. you could say that this was my way of celebrating.  
i moved my fingers a bit harder now, feeling her worm under my touch and the warm dampness of her panties. as she lifts her leg a little she also steadies herself as best she can by holding onto my neck and shoulders. i kiss her nipples through the confines of her bra and bite down a bit.

i feel the beast in me rage. lust is a very powerful emotion. i slid the material between her legs to one side and i am encouraged by her moans that i must not stop. sliding in my middle and ring-finger in her wet and tight opening i stand up and push her to the glass wall. memories of past lust-filled sessions together cloud my mind. her lust filled eyes look back at me. lips parted, back perfectly arched. i am hit with a feeling of love for this woman. i ach to make her want me, to make her never want to leave me. i decide to do what i have only rarely done.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

i close me eyes and give in to this pleasure. Wesker's forcefull hands roaming my body. fingers moving in and out of my wet sex. i am in heaven. i moan out his name and i feel his body move away from mine, but still continuing to fuck me with his rough and magic fingers. as i feel a new sensation i gasp. wet little flicks of fire on my clit. i look down and see a blonde head bobbing between my legs. fiery liquid coursing down my thigh i feel an overpowering flow of ecstasy. our eyes meet and i quickly turn my head back as my knees threaten to give out. this new turn of events taking me off guard i moan and cry out his name.  
_the great Albert Wesker on his knees....for me_

as quickly as the feeling had come, it goes. his leather-clad body again next to mine, i feel his hands go back to my tighs as if i weigh no more than a feather he lifts me up and i feel him enter me. his hard and throbbing organ pumping my tight pussy. making us both gasp in lust. kisses planted on eachother's lips, i break away. hot breath on my neck as i run my fingers through his hair. sweat starting to form on my semi-naked body. he was pushing in me with deep thrusts. each time letting out a slight grown, moaning my name.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Japan = fun

after our heated fuck-session....lol....i go to my room to dress but find Ada looking around.  
"can i help you find something?" i say with a smile on my face.  
she looked shocked, but only for a second. then her cold dark eyes cool over.  
"just needed something to wear. and might as well get along right?"  
i nod and go over to my wardrobe. i couldn't but show off a little. and i see the amazement on her face.  
_every girl loves clothes._

"so, ehm...you can pick out any thing you want. "i rifle through and find my signature black leather pants and find a white tank top. fairly plain so far. i see Ada going for a navy blue pair of jeans and a long black top. i go out to my bed and undress. both being grown up women we have no need for shyness. it would be a childish thing if any of us did.

we get dressed and smile. feeling the anger as a distant memory now.  
_no need to have a grudge with such a hot girl....hehe....i didn't just think that..._

i take out a pair of killer stilettos and put them on. they're red in color and make my simple outfit pop. i put on a red faux-leather jacket which just passes my waist. i give Ada a pair of black stilettos with a silver heel.

"looks sexy doesn't it? i just loooove shoes."  
she just looks at me, thinking i'm crazy. but knows full well that her style is pretty much the same....

......

Arriving in Japan we do the easy part of the mission first. getting our objectives was a piece of cake. with a team like me and Ada, huh....no humility here....we were unstoppable. but now....it was fun time. fire music and guns....add sex and it i would be in heaven.  
we were outside the company now. darkness had fallen over the city leaving billboards and signs to shine. artificial intelligence at their best. the noises of the night so different from my home. where as i had gotten used to the whispered chatter of the scientists and the silent hum of the wind blowing on the open fields of nature around me. now my ears were being attacked by the constant sound of cars and loud music and distant voices speaking a language i couldn't dream of understanding. but i smiled. if was a change i liked. for now.

i signal Ada to come behind me. having explained everything the night before, we were ready. after all, this was just a message. a message that Wesker was not to be messed with. and i was happy to be the bearer of bad news. and with Ada with me, i could just imagine the wet-dreams we will be solely responsible for after they get a look at us.  
i shove the doors open with a flick of the wrist. and it's begun. we walk in rhythm together. each step mimicking the others'. a smile firmly planted on our lips, Ada's resembling a smirk more than not. i concentrate on keeping an invisible layer of protection around us.

after the first few steps were noticed and yells and screams of alarm were sent. bullets came next, but not a dent was made on our immaculate bodies. our feet stomping the marble floors were went straight for the feature wall. i hear Ada shake the bottle of spray paint. it was so out of character. i knew. but Wesker had left it up to me. and i knew this would a sure-fire way to tell the big fish that meant business. Wesker would smile when he saw this. i could just see him now. not his way of doing things...but i liked it.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

and so it had begun. i stared at my computer monitor trying to get a feel for what they were doing. Rose and Ada had made a remarkable team. both trusting eachother as soon as they set foot on the chopper. they both women who knew who was to be trusted and not. now need for time of words. it was definitely and asset to possess.  
i feel my own lips turn at the sides, forming a smile as i see Rose's white tank top. it has the letters in bright red coloring making out the words..."PROPERTY OF WESKER" across her breasts.  
_typical....such balls....brass balls in fact._

bullets were being shot at them but not even a flinch from either of the female G-virus specimens. pride fills my chest as they are both my doing.

leaving a trail of metal bullets behind them on the floor they walk, and stop at the far wall. and Ada steps infront of Rose with a metal can in her right hand. she starts spraying something on the wall, but my attention is diverted to Rose. who as engaged in a battle of wits with the armed guards. panic stricken people run around in search of safety and screaming everywhere.

my smile broadens.

i see people flying and hitting ceilings, walls or bumping into furniture along the way. defying the law of gravity she puts her hands to her sides and makes a path of them to walk back out. i check the entrance and see my private helicopter already on the spot waiting for them. so far, unnoticed. as they make their way out, still untouched i look back at Ada's handy-work and laugh. a full on laugh at what surely had been Rose's idea.

the letter AW spelled in blood like red lettering, mimicking my company logo.

i laugh in my dark office, things were getting interested. and Rose was getting cocky. she had a right to be after all. Ada was smirking and giving everyone her signature sexy glance.

_they made a good team...and so did me and Rose. and everyone will now as time goes by and AW pharmaceuticals is ruled by Albert Wesker from the inside and Rose on the field. things were definitely getting interesting. and i doubt that they won't get the hint my company WILL be number one. _

_....after all....i did bring down Umbrella single handed._

THE END.

finally i finished it. i really hope you like the ending. also, i would like to say that if i get enough feedback, i will be more than happy to write a oneshot about what they'll be doing next. possibly a lemon....even a three way....not sure though.  
anyway...hope you liked it. thanks for reading


End file.
